I See The Rest Of My Life With You
by stargaze29
Summary: A lot can happen in a year.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

Jade still could not believe it.

"Six years." said the now 24 year old Jade West to herself, while she sat in her car in the driveway.

Six years was exactly how long she and the love of her life, Tori Vega, had been together. If someone would have told Jade seven years ago, that her and Tori would be madly in love, she probably would have caused them severe emotional and physical trauma.

"But a lot can happen in a year."

One can fall in love with the very person they claim they can't stand. That's exactly what happened between Tori and Jade, and they hadn't looked back ever since.

'_And we're not going to.'_ thought Jade as she snapped shut the small box that was in her right hand.

She got out of the car and steeled herself as she walked through the front door of the small house that she and Tori shared.

I need you to know this won't be broken  
And all that we said will not be lost into the dawn  
And you would be the last thing I saw coming  
I'm still surprised.

Jade walked in the house and hung up her jacket by the door. Music and wonderful smells filled the air. Jade slipped the box into her back pocket and pulled her shirt down a little lower. She walked in the kitchen to find her love cooking and singing to her favorite playlist on Jade's PearPod. She was in boy shorts and a tank top and Jade couldn't have found her to be more beautiful.

You are lovely tonight  
You, dear, will guide me into the morning light  
You are lovely tonight  
Lay here beside me - I see the rest of my life with you.

Jade walked up behind Tori, wrapping her in a loving hug.

"Oh, you scared me. Hey babe." said Tori, turning in Jade's arms and giving her a loving kiss. "I'm almost done. Will you get the plates and stuff out?"

"Sure." said Jade sitting out their plates and glasses. While she opened up the bottle of wine she bought, she started to become a little nervous.

"Jade baby are you ok?" said Tori noticing that Jade was a little quiet tonight.

"I'm fine babe." replied Jade as convincingly as she could.

"Ok" said Tori with her usual bright smile.

That smile was all it took to wash away any nerves Jade had had.

Alone we are fine; but when we're two, we are eternal  
The moons have aligned our separate lives; here become one  
And you would be the last thing I saw coming  
I'm still surprised.

Dinner was the usual. Both women would tell each other about one another's days, and what they planned on doing the weekend. It still amazed Jade just how easy the flow was between her and Tori. She never felt bored or tired of her. Tori was animatedly telling a story about something that happened in the recording studio today, but all Jade could do was stare at her beautiful face.

You are lovely tonight  
You, dear, will guide me into the morning light  
You are lovely tonight  
Lay here beside me - I see the rest of my life with you.

Jade knew Tori was the one and only for her because she was the only person to ever find the flaw in her armor. Jade offered to clean up in the kitchen, while Tori headed up to their bedroom. Jade pulled out the small ring box and looked at it one more time. It was a silver band, with a circular cut diamond set into it. It was now or never, as Jade took one last breath before heading upstairs. Jade looped the ring onto the collar of the small teddy bear on Tori's side of the bed. He was an out of the blue gift from Jade. Tori always gave him a kiss before putting him up for the night.

All my life I've lived alone without you  
All this time I couldn't find a way to belong.

Tori came out of the bathroom and was just about to give Beary West his nightly kiss, but something on his collar caught her eye. When she realized what it was, her breath caught. She quickly turned and found Jade to be standing a few steps behind her.

"I never had anyone make me question myself, push myself to be better until I met you. I've had more joy in my life these pass six years, then I ever thought someone like me could possibly have." said Jade taking the bear from Tori's hands and removing the ring. "I love you Tori Vega. There's no one else who makes me feel the way you do. Will you marry me?" said Jade getting down on one knee, all of the nerves from before came rushing back as she waited for Tori to respond.

If someone would have told Tori seven years ago that she was going to get a marriage proposal from Jade West, she would have had them committed; but knowing what she knew now about the woman kneeling in front of her she couldn't imaging being with anyone else.

"Yes Jade, I will marry you." said Tori beyond happy.

Jade slipped the ring on her finger and the two young women shared a passionate kiss and a tearful embrace. The rest of the night was spent consummating their engagement and falling asleep in each other's arms dreaming of their future together.

And you are lovely tonight  
You, dear, will guide me into the morning light  
You are lovely tonight  
Lay here beside me - I see the rest of my life with you.

**A.N. **The song used in this fic is "Lovely Tonight" by Joshua Radin. Hope you enjoyed it. :D **NOTE**: This story is now part of a three part completed series that is now in the order of "A Year To Remember", "I See The Rest Of My Life With You" and then "Lovely Tonight". : )


End file.
